


A Turn About The Room

by jenniferdelacroix_pifflingfm



Category: Loveless - Alice Oseman, Osemanverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Rivals to Lovers, ish, pride and prejudice au, the yearning is strong in this one, touch starvation baybey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferdelacroix_pifflingfm/pseuds/jenniferdelacroix_pifflingfm
Summary: The Farley-Bachs are a family recently moved into Netherfield, but the snobbish nature of the most eligible bachelor in town's sister, Rooney, puts Miss Pip Quintana off the family and balls even more than she already was. For now.
Relationships: Pip Quintana/Rooney Bach
Kudos: 4





	A Turn About The Room

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa present for my dear friend Em, which I never got round to putting on AO3 - hope y'all like it!
> 
> First, I made Jason and Rooney siblings, hence Farley-Bach. These are a rough equivalent to the Bingleys, with Rooney being a fusion of Mr Darcy and Caroline Bingley. Pip is Elizabeth Bennet, but a lesbian, Georgia is sort of Jane and Charlotte Lucas and Sunil is kind of Mr Darcy.
> 
> This was written for fun and based off limited research, the many times I've watched Pride & Prejudice 2005 and the one time Alice Oseman wrote a Regency AU, so please don't come for me about it being inaccurate thanks gang :).

“Mr Farley-Bach, may I present my daughter Miss Felipa Quintana, and her close friend Miss Georgia Warr?” Pip’s father, Sir Manuel Quintana, had been desperate to set himself upon the new bachelor who had recently bought Netherfield Park, not far from their own smaller property Longbourn, as soon as the family had arrived.

The two girls curtseyed modestly, although Pip felt horribly out of place in her frilly gown, and looked up at their new neighbours. Mr Jason Farley-Bach seemed a pleasant fellow, all soft hair and kind eyes, but it was the woman behind him who really caught Pip’s eye. This was Miss Rooney Farley-Bach, his sister; she seemed, like him, to have inherited the family’s height, although her eyes did not seem to match his pleasant ones whatsoever. They seemed to betray an air of snobbery and disdain. Still, Pip could not stop herself from looking at her as she had not noticed any man in the room before.

Mr Farley-Bach had also brought a friend to Netherfield with him, a Mr Sunil Jha of Pemberley in Derbyshire. Rumour had it, according to Georgia’s whispers to Pip as the party entered the ballroom, he intended to marry Miss Farley-Bach. As she surveyed the group in front of them, Pip wasn’t convinced; Mr Jha didn’t seem to be looking at anyone in particular.

Later that evening, Pip stationed herself at the back of the room and avoided the eyes of any man that came near. Her family put a great deal on her to find a dance partner at many of these balls, and this would likely not change with the arrival of new tenants at Netherfield, but for some reason, she just wasn’t interested in any of them. It confused her, but she did try to ignore her preferences – were she to not find a husband, the entail would mean her beloved family home would pass to a total stranger.

“Is there something wrong, Miss Quintana?” A shadow fell over Pip’s head and she looked up to see Miss Farley-Bach in her impossibly long white gown, her hair effortlessly pinned up on top of her head. Pip felt suddenly self-conscious of the dark curly hair she had, with greatly difficulty, tried to style.

“Not at all, Miss Farley-Bach. I’m surprised you have time to talk to me, I thought you were in very high demand for dancing with the local men.” The slightly sarcastic remark slipped out before Pip could help herself, but there was something about the other woman that didn’t quite sit right with her.

Miss Farley-Bach’s lip curled. “It doesn’t surprise me that you’ve been watching me, since you haven’t been exactly busy with dancing yourself.”

“Most men seem to be desperate to ask about my nationality if they try to talk to me at all.” Pip snapped back, going scarlet. “And besides, if I was watching you, you’re not difficult to notice, since you’re practically the same height as the men you dance with. Does that bother them at all?”

She opened her mouth as if to respond but decided against it. “Good evening, Miss Quintana. Have a wonderful night.”

Pip watched Miss Farley-Bach walk purposefully away back into the crowd, almost instantly finding a new dance partner and setting herself up with him while glaring at Pip, still firmly rooted to the wall. She felt herself seething, yet the anger was tinged with a feeling she couldn’t quite place. Her mind was made up: she would be avoiding the Farley-Bachs at all costs during their stay at Netherfield.

~

Pip had become aware in due course that her friend Georgia had got on quite well with Mr Farley-Bach and Mr Jha – so well, in fact, that she was invited for tea with the family after the ball. Unfortunately, Georgia had set off for the house without knowing a rainstorm would begin in the course of her ride over. A letter sent to Pip informed her that she had caught a chill after her arrival, was forced to remain in the house until she recovered, and requested Pip come to see her when convenient.

The walk over had been very pleasant, or so Pip thought until Miss Farley-Bach made some contemptuous remarks to Mr Jha about the state of the bottom of her dress as she was leaving the room.

Once Pip had ascertained that Georgia was not in any mortal danger from her chill, the conversation wound its way to their hosts.

“How has Mr Farley-Bach been treating you? Well, I should hope?”

Georgia sighed. “Quite well, dear Pip, we have had many stimulating conversations over the books he has let me read from his library!”

“That sounds marvellous.” Pip said, cocking her head to one side. “And... might we expect this library to be shared by you in the future?”

Georgia’s brow furrowed. “Are you suggesting he- he may make me an offer?”

The other woman laughed to herself. “Haven’t you noticed how he looks at you? Why did you think he invited you here?”

“I- I don’t know” She began to look quite distressed.

“He may not! I imagine it’s a little early for him to – and if you do not love him, you are under no obligation to accept him.” Her breathing began to slow back down again. “I’m terribly sorry if I upset you.”

Georgia smiled faintly. “I think I’m quite tired now, so I will rest a little. Do pass on my apologies to Mr Farley-Bach if he inquires after me.”

Pip reached forward and squeezed her friend’s hand. “Of course. I will see you soon, dear Georgia.”

She had been in the process of leaving Netherfield, when Mr Farley-Bach had insisted on talking to her in his library about his extensive collection of medieval history books. She sat down opposite his sister, who was attempting to engage Mr Jha in conversation as he wrote a letter. Miss Farley-Bach’s eyes did however flick to her when she entered the room.

“Would you like to take a turn about the room with me?” she asked Pip, when her brother had finally finished and picked out a book to peruse.

“Yes, I suppose, that would be pleasant.” Pip assented with confusion, and the two women made their way to the fireplace.

Miss Farley-Bach began to stroll forwards, but her stature meant Pip was having to hasten inelegantly in order to keep up with her companion.

The other woman looked back and smiled mischievously back at her. “Are you quite well, Napoleon?”

They did catch up with each other, but Pip did not speak for several moments as she was seething with rage at this unseemly comparison, likely based on her height. “Miss Farley-Bach, how are you finding the local area so far?”

“Agreeable, certainly. The atmosphere is refreshing and clean compared to London.”

“You were in London before coming to Netherfield? Isn’t our community here boring in contrast?”

“Indeed we did, and here is certainly... different.” A smile played at the edges of Miss Farley-Bach’s lips as she looked down at Pip. “But the people here have been most intriguing. Getting to understand the machinations of rural society is... enlightening to say the least.”

“You’ve certainly made an impact.” Pip replied, blushing a little. “Will you host your own ball, as everyone is demanding?”

“Who’s demanding a ball?” Mr Farley-Bach said, having been obliviously studying his book for the duration of their conversation so far.

His sister looked vexed for a moment but turned back to Pip. “Apparently my dear brother hasn’t been paying attention to local discussion. Yes, as soon as your friend is well again, we will put that into motion.”

“You’ve just made every mother around exceedingly happy.” Miss Farley-Bach giggled, and Pip felt a strange sense of accomplishment. It wasn’t as if she cared whether she found her entertaining or not.

“It’s not just for them.” The other woman said, leaning towards her. “I should love to see _you_ dance then.”

Pip found herself suddenly speechless. She managed to excuse herself hastily and began to stride across the fields back to Longbourn, but all the way she could not fathom why Miss Farley-Bach had unsettled her emotions so.

~

Much like many balls she had attended, Pip found herself on the edge of the room watching a dance at the centre of the room. Georgia, now fully recovered, was dancing with Mr Farley-Bach, seemingly enjoying herself, but it was Miss Farley-Bach who captivated Pip’s attention, dancing with Mr Jha. Confused and frustrated, she took refuge in a splendidly decorated room off of the ballroom and sat down on a chair, hearing the music fade and the dance finish.

“Miss Quintana?” She looked round to see that the door had opened, and Miss Farley-Bach had entered. Her soft hair was even more irritatingly perfect than it had been last time. “Is everything alright?”

“Perfectly.” Pip replied, gazing out of the window at the sprawling gardens of Netherfield and not looking at her companion. “I felt a little suffocated in the ballroom and wanted some space to breathe.”

“That is... a relief. I was concerned about you.” She permitted herself a glance at Miss Farley-Bach’s face and was surprised to see concern where she had grown accustomed to seeing disdain. “You know, I am still yet to see you dancing. Are you worried about stepping on your dance partner, since you are so out of practice with it?”

Pip chuckled weakly. “Now that you will never see, I am too self-conscious to dance in front of a crowd so large as the one at this ball, but I am offended at your suggestion that I am not the pinnacle of elegance.”

“Well, dance now then. With me. I will ascertain if you are indeed ‘the pinnacle of elegance’.”

Her mouth fell open slightly. “But- we are both women?”

“Quite right, but if we do the reel, I do know the men’s part. Please, Miss Quintana, I’m determined for you to have some enjoyment out of a ball. When with a congenial partner, dancing can be a pleasurable experience.” Miss Farley-Bach’s deep brown eyes were filled with tender resolve, and Pip felt a curious desire to please her.

The two women took their places as music struck up in the ballroom, and they began to move.

“What does one normally talk about while dancing?” Pip asked, finding the silence between them disconcerting.

“Hobbies or accomplishments, perhaps?” said Miss Farley-Bach with a smile.

“Accomplishments? You sound like a suitor.” Her dance partner went suddenly pink, complimenting her complexion. Pip was beginning to feel like she could understand why so many men wanted to dance with Miss Farley-Bach, as the way she moved was graceful and breath-taking. She recalled to herself when she had been standing on the edge of the ballroom before and felt able to see only her. “Well, I suppose I can speak Spanish and identify a great number of plant and frog species? I don’t imagine either counts as an accomplishment to endear me to a husband. Yourself?”

“I am quite well read in Shakespeare – my favourite has to be _Much Ado About Nothing_ , but I also like _Twelfth Night_.” Pip could feel the skin between their dresses and gloves touch when they danced, like she was brushing up against soft fabric. “My father does not approve – he dislikes outspoken female heroines.”

A little later, the music in the hall finished with a flourish, yet Miss Farley-Bach did not drop Pip’s hand as was customary.

“Well, Miss Farley-Bach, thank you for that – I- enjoyed it. More than I thought I might.” She stopped herself before the words inside her spilled out that no dance with a man had ever felt so intimate or _right_.

“Likewise, but do call me Rooney, if you wish. I should love to call you Felipa.”

Pip’s face burned as if she’d been asked about a matter of considerable impropriety. “Perhaps- in the future, Miss Farley-Bach. Not at present, I do not feel like I know you sufficiently.”

“I look forward to the future.” She said, and kissed Pip’s hand delicately. Even through the glove, she felt as though she had been scorched.

“Yes- um, quite. I shall see you at some point, Miss Farley-Bach. Farewell until then!” Pip turned suddenly and strode out of the room, cradling her hand to protect the spot Miss Farley-Bach had kissed.

Try as she might, the image of Miss Rooney Farley-Bach, in her soft satin dress, her eyes looking at Pip with inexplicable affection, lingered in her mind for weeks afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Follow me on tumblr (sunil-jha.tumblr.com) for more osemanverse antics and on here for more Pip/Rooney fics - they'll come eventually!


End file.
